COGTV
This was a scrapped fanfiction by JellyrollZillerwig. Man for the job re-did it. Man for the jobs version THE WEAKEST COG "Is my tie ok?" asked the Flunky. "Yes... its fine, like I said the past...." began the Pencil Pusher. He looked at his notepad. "270 times." "Oh good!" "Your live in 1 minute." nudged the Pencil Pusher. "Now do you know what to do? This is the 'Weakest Cog' you know." "Yes, uh....... no I forgot." sighed the Flunky. "Why did I agree to this........" mumbled the Pencil Pusher. "OK, Anne Cogison will ask you a question, if you know then you will answer. If you dont know it then ill tell you through the earpiece. "Uh....ok...." "Right! If you win then we will be the richest Cogs in the world!" laughed the Pencil Pusher. "We?" questioned the Flunky. "Yes, we, you promised I could get a share." answered the Pencil Pusher. "Oh yes! Well wish me luck!" "COULD ALL CONTESTENTS PLEASE ENTER THE STUDIO!" The Cogs entered the studio, the Flunky felt really embarrassed, he was the shortest Cog there, and his podium was the smallest. "Welcome to the Weakest Cog, with me Anne Cogison!" "I feel nervous...." the Flunky said to himself. "Could everyone please tell us a little bit about them?" asked Anne. Flunky's turn came, he wondered what to say, "I.... uh.... like STAMPS!!!!! And.... (I can't say Apple Juice, um.....) COMICS!!!!" he blurted out. "Very intresting....." sighed Anne. "Does everyone know the rules?" "Yes!" said all the Cogs. "Mr Hollywood! The VP likes......" began Anne. "APPLE JUICE!" "Correct!" As the questions went on, the Pencil Pusher who was working with Flunky, was busy on Coogle, he was ready to type in the question and give Flunky the answer. It was Flunkys turn. "Flunky!" "Uh........ BANK!!!!!!!" he shouted. "Complete this ryhme: 1,2,3,4, Cogs don't carry a saw, 5,6,7,8.........." "Uh......" Meanwhile, Pencil Pusher was googling the question, he found the answer. "Its, Hey Cog! You are great!" he whispered through the transmitter. "Hey Cog! You are great!" said Flunky to Anne Cogison. "Correct!" It was time to vote off............. "Um....... hmm who do I vote?" wondered Flunky. "I know!" "Contestants! Please show me your answers." said Anne. Flunky was safe, Tightwad was voted off, "Tightwad! You are the weakest Cog, goodbye!" Sadly, Tightwad walked off, it was time for the next round, another round went by: Flunky was safe. Another round went by: Safe. Another round began, it was Flunkys turn. "Flunky, who is the leader of the Toon clan, Super Toons?" asked Cogison. Flunky didn't know, Pencil Pusher searched it, but on the computer it said: INTERNET CONNECTION LOST! "Um......." Flunkys earpiece dropped out. "YOU ARE CHEATING?! CUT! CUT!" shouted Anne. ............................ Flunky was found out and sent to Cog prison, Pencil Pusher ( his acomplice) escaped and lived a happy life. WHO WANTS TO BE A COGINARE? "Welcome to Who Wants To Be A Coginare? With me Chris Cogtant. We are continuing from last weeks show where we selected..... Micromanager!" Mircromanager came in with a cushion, she felt excited and scared at the same time. "Hello Mr Cogtant......... hello everyone!" she said nervously. "Good to have you!" said Chris, he sat down and Micromanager put down her cushion and she too sat down. "Uh... thanks........... um whats the first question?" she asked. "What is 1 +1?" "............. Is it two?" "Correct!" Meanwhile....... "So the VP said, 'Wheres my apple juice!?' so I said I don't know............ then he......" began the TV controller. "Hey, 'HOW TO LOOK GOOD IN A TIE' is on!!!! Let's watch!" butted in another Cog. "Wait won't that desrupt the viewers at home?" "Nah............" POW........................................ NEWS AT 10 "Welcome to the News at 10, with me Mr Hollywood. We have yet again been defeated by Bonkers the Toon, however he has thawted us for the last time." Backstage: "THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY JOB!" groaned the Name Dropper. "Don't get down in the dumps...." said another Cog. "No, I can't take this anymore!" "And the VP wasn't happy about that can of apple juice." said the Mr Hollywood. "Also, the CEO has decided to take up dancing. Yes thats right, he's quiting golf!" Everyone watching was fainting, they couldn't imagine the CEO doing something like that. "EVERYONE HE'S LIEING!!!!" shouted the Name Dropper, he ran to the Mr Hollywood and he punched him in the face. "Ow! You've asked for this!" PUNCH POW! PING! "We are sorry for that interuption, COGTV shall be suspended until we resolve the problem." THE END COGTV 2 COMING SOON! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by JellyrollZillerwig Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job